


Just a Thought

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M, Sexual Content, rodney's tablet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets ideas at the most random moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thought

It is a pure state of bliss in the room they share. Their naked bodies move against each other as they remain intertwined. Lips crash constantly shifting dominance between both men. 

Rodney's hands map out John's body touching his favorite areas, his neck, his chest and his stomach. He cries out in pleasure as he digs his nails into Rodney's back. And then suddenly Rodney stops sitting up abruptly.

"Rodney?" John asks. There are a thousand things running through his mind wondering what could have made him stop so abruptly.

But then still buried deep within John, Rodney reaches above John's head to grab his tablet resting it on his broad chest and moves his stylus wildly.

"Seriously?" John says raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on I got this really awesome theory and I want to write it down before I forget," Rodney responds, "it could be noble prize worthy."

John rolls his eyes and lays his head on the pillows. He loves Rodney, he really does....he just cannot understand the other man's quirks. 

A few more flicks of the stylus he sets down the tablet and leans forward to ravish John's neck. John smiles....he cannot stay mad at him for long.


End file.
